MXR Act 1
(Not a single thing is in sight; everything is clouded with black, except the tiny silhouettes of a female and a male, both sitting opposite to each other). Figure: I never...I mean, I did see it coming, I guess. You could s-say that...(uneasy swallow) well, things do happen for a reason, you know? A-And...I can't really mess with the way things work. No one can (light chuckle). We just accept it, or watch as it consumes ourselves and entombs us in a state of depression or anger or...something worse. (The movement of a hand is heard brushing against its opposite; you hear a small sigh, and then movement, more so an adjustment in seating). Figure #2: Let me ask you something: have you been abused as a child? I'm starting to pick out the very minute detailing within your words. You seem...distressed, is the best way of putting it. Figure: (swallow) Um, I don't see what that has anything to do with this...this may be a waste of time, can we move on? Figure #2: '''Okay, if it's what you want. I'm trying to help you out here. '''Figure: Thanks. (The female persona sighed and leaned back, confirming she is sitting; she turns her head to face something in the dark, seemingly whispering; footsteps are heard walking toward her, and the silhouette of a man beholds her). Figure (mentally):' She probably thinks I'm crazy...then again, after the Devastation, who wouldn't? '' (The female nodded to the man, and the man stepped out of scene, his footsteps growing more and more faint as he left; the female faced the other). '''Figure #2:' I think we're done here. I hope I helped out! Do you, maybe, want to reach out to me tomorrow? It's Friday, so I can be in the office tomorrow within the afternoon hours. You've been coming to me for around two weeks now, so I'm starting to get worried. Figure: No, no. I think-think I'm fine. I just, need some time to myself for once. Figure #2: '''Are your cuts healing? I helped pay for your hospital visit, since your uncle was brutally murdered. I know, things have been...rough, to say the least, as of late. I want to be friends, you know? Always here to help! '''Figure: (sniffling) They're getting better, thanks. Are we done now? I want to leave, sorry. (The female grew in height, getting up). (With a loud clap, the lights had snapped alive, with impetuous vibrancy; the woman wore a white, flannel shirt, with a scarf bestowed curiously around her neck; she had her up in a fancy bun, with a hairpin keeping it upright; she wore pink lipstick, and minor blush, as well as enhancements in his eyes; her hair was a chestnut brown; she wore a business-like skirt, with red heels; a clipboard was held to her chest with both her arms; her ID read "Monica Albright"). Monica: Alright, Miguel, it's glad to have discussed with you today (holding her hand out, smiling). (Mig, being the male figure, got up, however out of sight; his hand came into sight, very pale, and had two-three slashes running up his arm; he shook her hand weakly). Monica: See you...? (Mig's body begins coming into view, first starting downwards; he is wearing black pants, with tears in them, and notable blood drenching the bottoms of his pants; his shirt is orange, also tattered and stained with blood, though in less spots; his head contains multiple bruises, dark marks under his eyes, and his hair had orange highlights, though the top is coming in as a black-brown, very vaguely). Mig: Never again. Monica: '''Miguel...I am sorry, truly, if I did not help you out today, but come on. We have to see each other again someday, it's good for you to let out your thoughts like this. (Mig began shaking, glancing at the floor; he sighed heavily, and reached his hands into his pockets; he pulled out a black pistol, stained with blood). '''Monica: (fearfully) Put it down. Right now. Mig: (cocking it, aiming it forward) I won't put it down, not anymore. Monica: Miguel Rivers, please. I can help you through this...through'' all of this maelstrom. You don't need to give in to what your life has become. Don't be a part of it. Stay yourself. '''Mig:' (tearing up) STOP IT. SHUT UP. Dammit, SHUT UP! Monica: (walking forward) Your uncle is dead. Your mother was too weak to survive, and your father? (The scenery around Mig begins to transmogrify; the walls begin peeling, exposing blood pouring out; the ground begins to crackle and shake, as if a 9.9 earthquake had just struck; Mig collapsed onto the ground, dropping his gun, and snapping his neck; Monica continued walking, not phased). Monica: You...you're an idiot, a failure, nothing. No one cares for you anymore, as you lost ALL of them. Face it, you're done. Give me the gun and I'll finish you off myself. No point in watching you struggle trying to end it yourself. I'd rather do it swiftly. (Mig yelled out in pain, and blood began pouring out of his eyes, rather than tears; the walls blew up into fragments, yet everything froze, with the exception of Mig and Monica). (Monica knelt down, grabbed the gun, and leaned over Mig's corpse; she twisted the gun in her hand, and aimed it directly at Mig's chest, pushing downwards to apply pressure). (Monica's skin began to crack, and tear apart; she glowed all red, and contorted violently; the appearance of Terox replaced that of hers, and the skin disappeared with a gust of wind; everything around the two disappeared as well, and the faces of Virginia, Ryan, and Dan Rivers, as well as Wayne Rogers and Trinity Michael's, circled Mig, bloody and screaming in agony). Terox: You aren't fun anymore. C'mon, man, I invited you to my house for some warm cookies and a cup of tea, and you get feisty? That's rude. Mig: (blood rolling down face) ''W-W-Why...am... '''Terox:' Because, why not? You're a dumb ass, that's why you're here. Everything had led up to this moment. Mig: Why am I ALIVE? Why keep me here to suffer FOR ETERNITY? What day even is it? I've been here for years, it seems. I don't even know! Terox: Two weeks, in your terms. Here? No idea, I sacrificed all of my power to reside here. It's my house, my rules, I can do whatever the hell I want. (Ryan's face grew, almost engulfing Mig; he stared into the image of his father's eyes, watching as he transformed into Kurss; he began screaming, looking away). Terox: (laughing) Weakling. The only reason you are alive, really, is to watch. I just want you to watch. My children are behaving well, they're just helping me prepare the last piece of the puzzle. Mig: (coughing) What...what piece...? (Mig breathed in pain; Terox grabbed his head, pulling it upwards, to face him, and then shoved his sharpened fingers into his eye sockets). (Everything cuts to an ominous black, as screams of agony sound off, emulating from Mig). ---- ''The 7th Planet Studios Presents '' ''A "Meanie Beanie" Installment '' '''''David Faustino Mike McFarland '' ''Victoria Justice And Peter Jessop as "Terox"' '''''Directed by: Migster7 Produced by: Migster7 Written by: Migster7 '' ---- '''ACT 1 ---- (Thick, dark clouds bombard the sky, eliminating any trace of anything inside; the faint glow of the full moon blinked through the clouds, but did not do much to illuminate the area; street lights were turned to their brightest, and many baron trees lined the roadways, with leaves scattered among the moist Earth, as it had recently stormed). (Loud footsteps echoed among the concrete, from a small distance away down the street; the silhouette of a shadowed man, sporting an overcoat, became visible; he quickly stopped, turning back, and felt the breeze brush his overcoat back). Man: ''(hesitant)'' Son of a bitch... (The man swiftly turned back around to continue onward to his destination, this time picking up the pace; form a distance behind him, a darkened, inhuman arm emerged from the shadows, and clenched into a fist, with a black, mist-like substance circling around it). (The substance glowed red suddenly, and began to pick up movement, lunging itself towards the man; the man turned slightly, but was too late, as this formed into the shadowed figure's hand, crushing him down). Man: (coughing blood) GAH. (The figure pounced from the darkness, zooming down onto its prey; it had a large, red eye covering its entire face, and two eyes on his chest, with blood flowing between them). (It slammed onto the man's back, caging him; appendages slammed into the man's arms, and then legs, and he began to be yanked up, on the figure's command). Man: '''You won't get it. Killing me won't aid you. (The figure lunged him into the air, its appendages still drilled into him; he began spinning him around, and slashing him up from the inside; the man yelled out at first, then fell silent, as blood sprayed everywhere). (He then flicked the man's body into a tree, where his body broke in half, and collapsed in the puddle of leaves, turning them wine red). (The figure then walked over to the man's body, and knelt down; he slurped up the blood as it poured our unevenly, until there was nothing left to be taken in). '''Figure: Dammit. ''I had hopes you would be a good, backup vessel, but alas, not everyone is, I guess. (He dug more into the man's corpse, ripping it for sport; laughing as he did so, he slowly began stopping, and leaned back onto the leaves). '''Figure:' I hope you're watching over me. I'm doing this all for you. Unfortunately, your prime candidate hasn't shown yet. Tsk, tsk, tsk. This takes time. (He poked his head up for a brief moment, and heard the faint ring of police sirens nearing the area; he smiled greatly, and got up). Figure: Perfect timing. (The substance once more presented itself around him, however this time more occupant, seemingly gained from the blood absorption; he stared at the ground for a moment, and release an appendage towards the ground, scrawling something with blood; he then quickly jumped away, as police cars came into the scene). (The cars reached their halt, one in particular; the doors swung open in an obvious rush, and a man in a black suit rushed out; in the passenger seat, however, a kid with a black and orange jacket emerged, this being Mig; Mig, with normal, brown hair, and a casual appearance, stood, staring at the blue and red lights flashing on the pieces of the man's body that the figure had gorged on). Mig: That's...repulsive. (The man in the suit turned towards Mig, appearing to have been Dan, his uncle; Dan took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, correcting himself; he looked down at the body and knelt, as many officers piled around him). Dan: (clasping mouth) I can't...oh, my God. Mig: Do you really think Count Dracula's reincarnation could have pulled this off? Look at h--well, I suppose we shouldn't call that a him anymore. Dan: Shut up, this isn't funny. Mig: That isn't his file name? Okay, anyway, what the hell do you suppose we do? Let rats or wolves pick at his body over night? That seems to be the best way, honestly. (Dan sighed in disbelief, and walked over to Mig, angrily; another man in a suit walked over to Dan, however larger and more bulkier, wearing a tan suit; he had a bald head, with a bushy, black goatee; his eyes were narrowed, and he had sweat beating down atop his forehead). Dan: (sighing) We...can't do anything about it, Sly. Sly: Well, shit. SHIT. Crap. How did you guys let this happen...AGAIN!? Dan: This is clearly the most brutal we've ever seen. Count...Dracula, I believe we're calling him, has been at it for the past week, and his attacks are becoming more vicious. Mig: '''Let's think logically for a-- (Sly clamped his hand over Mig's mouth, and walked forward towards Dan more, intimidating him; he breathed in his face like an angry bull, and relieved a heavy sigh). '''Sly: (silently) ''Your nephew shouldn't take part in this. Now, I know he's had his fair share of experience in the past, but this is now. '''Dan:' Are you telling me to tell him to screw off in the most polite way? By the way, I smell whiskey on your breath. (Sly shoved Dan aside, and marched towards the man's body; officers crowded around him, and Mig walked over to Dan, looking at him, worried). Mig: What the hell is going on? I thought the Devastation ended all the madness, or at least, this kind of bullshit. Dan: The hell am I supposed to know? (Mig used his peripheral vision to scope the scene around the body, and spotted a strange marking on the ground; he turned towards it, and began to walk). Dan: Um, Mig...they're kinda convening over there, you might wanna stay over here. Mig: Just a second. I see something. (Making his way towards the ground, Sly stepped in front of him, and knelt down to meet his height level; he glared at him sternly). Sly: Step away. Mig: I'm freaking 17 years old, how about you? Sly: You know what? Screw it, you're fired. I've had enough of this bull. You keep screwing the pooch day in and day out this week; you're just another bag of-- (Mig slammed into his crotch with his knee, and kicked his sternum, causing him to collapse to the side; many officers curiously glanced over, and Dan ran over to them). Dan: MIGUEL, WHAT THE HECK!? Mig: Doesn't matter, I've been fired, anyway (turning to Sly) I suppose you want my badge? (Mig unhooked it from under his jacket and slapped it onto his already injured chest, causing him to groan; Mig continued walking over to the bloody patch, and looked down). Mig: Uh, Dan? (Dan walked over to him, after tending to Sly's wounds; the officers glared over at Mig, and helped up Sly from the ground). Dan: Do we need to have a talk? Ever since we got it off, you've-- (Suddenly, Dan stopped moving; he began to cough a bit, uncontrollably, as he looked down at the shape on the ground; Mig looked at it more; it was a small circle, with a diamond-shape in the middle, and four circles on each point of the diamond, with an eye in the center of the shape) Mig: I feel like I've seen this before, but, I'm not sure. (Dan suddenly collapsed right then and there, falling right onto the symbol; Mig quickly backed away, in fear, and tried to shake his uncle, who then began to have a seizure, and shake all over). Mig: (loudly) OH MY GOD, DAN? SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE. (Hearing no response, he began to look around, noticing everyone falling down and having convulsions as well; he stood up, and pulled out his phone, going into his contacts and pulling up "Shiar Shreen"). Voice: (sudden) Miguel Rivers, is that you? Aren't you the man of the hour? It seems to be harder and harder to catch you these days. (Mig dropped his phone, and looked up, seeing the figure from earlier, referred to as 'Count Dracula;' he laid against the tree, with appendages surrounding Dan). Mig: GET AWAY FROM HIM! Who are you!? Figure: I've just been trying to attract your attention is all. But since...Daniel is here as well, why not add a little something extra? (His appendages wrapped around together in a single, sharp manefestation, and spiraled down towards Dan's head). (Mig lunged himself at Dan's body, and shoved it aside, as the figure's appendage struck the middle of the symbol; the figure glanced over at Mig, who was laying over Dan's body, seemingly crying). Figure: Why, aren't you a quick one? Mig: I've had my fair share of experience, mind you. You probably knew that, and since you seem to know everything, so tell me: what is that symbol you made? Figure: Caught your eye? (He unleashed two more appendages from the air, and hurled them at Mig; Mig swooped over them, spinning across them, and landing switfly on the ground; he jumped up, avoiding a low blow by both the appendages, and sprinted towards the figure, with his fist clenched; the figure jumped at Mig, wrapping his appendages around him, and squeezing him tightly inside a caccoon; the figure then whacked him into the tree, which broke in half as he slammed into it without enough force). Mig: (spitting blood) That...you seemed to recognize what I would do...dirty trick. Figure: You're pissing me off, and we literally just got started, Miguel. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now, actually, so let's just talk like civilized people, what do you say? Mig: People? You aren't...(coughing up) a freaking human. (The figure glanced curiously at Mig deeply in the eyes, and his eye narrowed; he generated the substance around him, covering him completely). Figure: Fine. We'll have a nice talk eventually. Name's Dread. (Dread wandered over to Dan's unconscious and frozen body, and knelt down, laying his hand on it; Mig struggled to get up, but fell face forward, puking). (Dread snickered, and then got back up, disappearing as he left the scene; as soon as he had deparated, everyone around had began to regain consciousness, except that of Dan). (Mig glanced up, worried, and looked over at his uncle; he coughed more blood, and clenched his chest greatly; the officers, including Sly, got up, bewildered, and had no memory of what had occurred; Sly looked at Dan, quickly walking over to his aid). Sly: Jesus...I'm guessing you did this? To your OWN UNCLE? Mig: Why would I do this? Your Count is playing for sport. He's been after-r-r (stuttering)...agh...AGH! (Mig's eyes began to twitch, and roll to the back of his head, as he gasped for air; he fell onto his back quickly, and began to convulse, between every five second interval, gripping the center of his chest hard). (Sly looked back to the officers around him, whistled, and then glanced back at the two on the ground; the officers rushed over to them, and called for ambulances; Sly went over to Mig, as he was in the middle of a breakdown; he saw a red flash on his chest, and was curious; he began to rip Mig's shirt off to discover what was underneath, and found the symbol that was on the ground, which was transplanted onto his chest, and off of the Earth; it flashed red, and then dimmed, as Mig's seizure slowly stopped). ---- (A hospital monitor is heard beeping wildly, mimicking that of a hastening heart; voices are heard over the beeping monitor, as well as a defibrillation device, and the announcement of "clear," multiple times). (Deep breathing sounded off behind a mask, and the vision of the scene grew into light, although foggy; doctors above began looking down, and shining their flashlights, murmuring unheard words). (There was a switch to the point of view of a nurse looking downwards at Mig, and then taking off her surgical mask; a few doctors and officers quietly left the room, as the nurse yanked a clipboard from the counter beside the bed). (She walked over to Mig's bed, pulling off his oxygen mask, allowing him to blink furiously, and take in the air in the room). Nurse: (clicking pen) Miguel? You okay? I see you blinking a little (chuckling). (Mig jumped a tad, and looked at her; she smiled and wrote something down, then leaned down on his bed, grabbing onto his hands). Nurse: I'd like to apologize for what ever happened to you. Seizures occur, it's common, but, you aren't the only one. Your, um, uncle is also here, however...he's comatose, I'm afraid'' (swallowing). We're trying the best we can, he doesn't seem to want to wake up just yet. (Mig's eyes narrowed, and his heartbeat began to rise). '''Nurse: '''Miguel, don't worry, I know it's hard. (Mig slapped her across the face, and she fell, stunned; he yanked the IVs out of his arms, and ripped off the monitor plug around his finger). '''Mig:' SHUT UP. LET ME SEE HIM. (Mig jumped out of his bed, but quickly fell on the ground, and his hearing began to become fuzzy, as well as his vision; the nurse quickly got herself up, and grabbed him by the arms, yanking him up so that he could stand; she shook him a bit, until everything cleared up). Nurse: (loudly) WE CAN'T DO THAT. YOU NEED TO RELAX, OKAY? (Mig kicked her in the chest with his feet, smacking her neck onto the cabinet, and her body slouched forward, and she was unconscious in an instant). (Mig fell on the ground, and threw up; he felt a large burning sensation on his chest; he pulled off his hospital gown a tad, exposing his chest, wherein the symbol was there, burning him; he gasped for air). (The doors to the room flung open as the other doctors and nurses from before re-entered, lifting Mig up, and placing him back on the bed). Doctor: '''What happened to Rosita? (Mig jumped back up, screaming; the doctors shoved him down, holding him viciously; one grabbed a sedative and ran over to him). '''Mig: (eyes spinning) N-N-NO (screaming). WHERE IS DAN? WHERE IS RYAN? WHERE IS VIRGINIA? WHERE IS TRINITY!? OR WAYNE!? WHERE ARE THEY!? (The needle was quickly shoved into his forearm, and he suddenly froze up, numbing him down; they then pulled out belt straps and lay them across his bed, tightening them around his wrists and ankles, preventing any involuntary movement). (A large knock sounded from the doorway, diverting the attention from Rosita and Mig towards it; the main doctor waved two towards the door, which they obliged, and opened it up). Doctor: We sedated him and had to strap him down, however you might want to sit out for a few- (A girl shoved the doctor inside and stepped in, glancing over at Mig in the hospital bed; she had black-ish hair, which began to curl on the way down; her eyes were green, and her mascera which made them more vibrant; she had wine colored lipstick, which glistened in the light, and had three earrings on her right ear, each purple colored; she wore a green jacket with a couple of missing buttons, and has filled pockets on either side; her shirt was red, with a few black stripes here and there, and she wore a cross necklace that lay down in the middle of her breasts; she wore black jeans, and red/yellow sneakers, though the colors were faded due to wear and tear). Girl: It's fine, I can come in. Been waiting out there for a long time, sir. (She walked over to the right side of Mig's bed, avoiding Rosita, who was being lifted onto a stretcher and out of the room; she tapped him on the shoulder, and then slapped him). Girl: Hey, wake up, dumb ass. Doctor: Miss, we just sedated him. He won't be up and about for a while. Mig: (coughing) The hell...Shiar? Shiar: (laughing) Yeah, right. Talking about some "he won't be up," PFFFT. (To Mig) How's it going, Sleeping Beauty? Heard about all the crap last night, dad told me. (The doctor rolled his eyes and walked away). Mig: Did you see Dan at all? Where's Sly? Shiar: Uh, he's with Dan, yes, but no, I didn't personally go to see him. Kinda wanted to see you, though, been a little while. Mig: (sighing) I need to see him. To see if he, um... Shiar: '''If he's alright? He's in a coma, but, he should be fine. I don't know what to say, sorry. '''Mig: '''No, it's...look at my chest, please. '''Shiar: (awkwardly) If this is your poor excuse of trying to surprise me and get lucky, especially right now, you're even sicker than I imagined. Plus...I'm not into...men, you know that, right? Mig: Ugh, please trust me. (Reluctantly, Shiar obliged in Mig's asking; she unbuttoned the front of shirt, exposing his chest, however nothing appeared there). Shiar: Am I supposed to see hair everywhere or something? Mig: (bewildered) It's not there? What? (Mig looked over to his own chest, not seeing the symbol there any longer, and he swallowed deeply, quickly flinging his body back against the bed). ''Mig (mentally): Am I...losing it? What's going on? I don't see it there anymore, but it was...wasn't it? It burned, though, so that's...'' (Without any hesitation, the door to the room flung open, as Sly quickly stepped in, sweating, and tears forming around the sides of his eyes; he looked over at Mig, and walked over to him, slowly; Shiar was questionable, and then suddenly closed her eyes, and swallowed). Mig: Hello to you too? Sly: I...I don't know how else to say this to you. I...(looking away) your uncle, um. (Mig's eyes suddenly widened, and he began to tremble; he opened his mouth a little, and then closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth). Mig: No. Stop. You don't know that, okay? (The doctor returned to Mig's bedside and sighed heavily, looking at him, and then unhooked the bands that kept him bond to it). Doctor: I'll let you see him so you can say goodbye. (Mig got up out of his bed, frozen in a state of shock, and despair; led by the doctor and a few others, he was taken out of his room, and down the hall, to the last room; many people gathered around the doorway looking inward, and some were writing things down; Mig's vision and hearing clouded, as he saw this, and tears began to stream down his face). Mig: (yelling) NO! YOU CAN'T DIE (crying). (He ran forward to the room, however the doctors had to restrain him, as he screamed no, waving his arms outwards; at the doorway, Dan's gurney was rolled out, and he was in a bag; a few nurses rolled him out, and then discussed with one another; they began rolling him to an adjacent hallway). Mig: (loudly) LET ME SEE HIM. LET ME. PLEASE! DAN! Doctor #1: Miguel, it's...it's, you can see him later, okay? Doctor #2: We have to deliver his body to the morgue, that's where you can see him, alright? Mig: NO IT ISN'T OKAY, OR ALRIGHT! AHHHH! WHY!? (Mig fell down to his knees, as his tears smacked against the tile ground; he weakly fell face forward, however pushed himself upward with his trembling arms; he looked back down the hallway, seeing the gurney fully disappear from sight). (Shiar and Sly rushed out of Mig's room, and ran over to him; Shiar quickly knelt down and hugged Mig tightly; Mig pushed her aside and got up himself, wiping away the tear lines). Doctor #1: C'mon, let's get headed down to the morgue. I'm sure you'd like to see him...not in his best condition, but-- Mig: '''Are you cracking a joke right now? Are you really doing that? (Mig rolled his eyes to the side, staring at the doctor; the other one patted Mig's back, smiling, and then walked away with him; Sly followed them, and Shiar stood by Mig still). '''Shiar: They just want you to see him. No need to be a dick. Mig: Leave. Now. I'll text or call you, maybe, just not now. Get the hell out of here... (Shiar sighed heavily, rolled her eyes, and walked down the hallway; she glanced back at Mig, whispered "it's okay," and continued onwards). (Mig blinked, and then felt a heaviness come over him; he clenched his teeth, and gasped, and then fell down onto his knees, grabbing onto his head, and groaning loudly). Voice: Hello again. (Mig looked up, and saw everything around him stop moving, and then saw Dread standing down the hallway, leaning against the wall by Dan's room; he looked in, and then snickered). Dread: Oh, no, did he die? That's a shame. Mig: If you want to kill me, do it. Nothing else left to lose, after all. Just grab a knife and impale me; inject me with a poison, whatever. I'm giving up. Dread: '''Kill you? PFFT. Are you SERIOUS? (Mig closed his mouth, and began trembling; tears built up in his eyes once more, and he sighed heavily; he got up, and stared at him). '''Dread: Everything is falling right into place, you know. All part of the family business. Mig: What is falling into place? Destroying me? Sure, congratulations, you win, now get out. Either kill me, or get out. Two simple options. Don't make this hard. (Dread walked over to Mig, scorching the ground as he stepped on it; he rubbed his left arm against the wall as he walked, burning it, and creating cracks; he stood two feet away from Mig). Dread: You won't die. Not yet. You have a purpose much bigger than yourself. Know this: you're the key. Mig: Key to WHAT!? STOP BEING SO VAGUE WITH ME. (Dread laughed maniacally, and then stopped afterwards; Mig backed away a foot). Dread: '''That symbol that was on your chest? You're marked, bro. '''Mig: Bro? The heck? Do not call me that, no. I have no siblings, especially not you. Dread: Fine. Adoptive brother, sound a bit better? (Mig clenched his fist, and swung at him; Dread jumped to the side, and kicked him against the wall, holding him there with a prehensile appendage). Dread: That's no way to treat your family. (Mig's nose began to bleed, as he was being squeezed even harder; Dread angrily released his grip, and turned away; Mig fell onto the ground, gasping for air). Dread: '''He is growing impatient. You're disrupting my time, actually, by being a hard ass. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. (He walked down the hall, and vanished; everything went back to normal as he did, however the marks on the wall and floor was still present). (Mig looked up, and coughed). '''Mig: D-D-Dread...I...who the heck... ---- (The morgue was lit up with many lights installed, exposing countless rooms with wrapped up bodies in them, or prepared bodies for funerals; there were containers lined up against the walls, with locks on each individuals section, and numbers slapped onto them; the doctors rolled in Dan's body on the gurney, and towards an empty room on the right side, towards the end of the morgue area; a single doctor rolled him towards it, as the others either left, or followed behind the doctor and Dan's corpse). (As the doctor approached the room, the light suddenly blew up, and glass rained down; he used his arm to help shield him, and was cut on the hand; he walked over to the sink in the room, and turned on the faucet, however blood rained out rather than water; quickly, he turned it off, and ripped out some paper towels to help reduce the amount of blood coming out of his large slash). (Behind him, Dread stood by Dan's corpse; he kicked the gurney all the way down the hall, causing it to break the wall upon impact; the doctor quickly turned, and saw Dread; Dread lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck). Dread: Ah, ah, ah, don't make any noises. You know, actually... (Dread's finger sharpened, and he drilled it into the doctor's throat, as he screamed; he ripped out the doctor's vocal cords, however he severed his spine; he sighed, and smashed the doctor's head into the sink, causing it to break off his body; his body fell down into a pool of blood). (He walked out of the room, looking down at the entrance, seeing doctors crowd around the gurney, and then look down at him). Nurse: HEY, SIR, GET OUT OF HERE! DID YOU DO THIS? WE CAN CALL THE POLICE. (Dread laughed, and formed an appendage on his back; he threw it towards the nurse, striking right through her chest; she spat out blood, and then died, as he threw her against all of the other doctors and nurses around, lunging them into the cement walls). Dread: Don't get in my way. I'm pissed now. (Dread walked over to the gurney, and torn it open without any hesitation; he looked at Dan's lifeless corpse, and cocked a smile; he pulled him off, and lay him on the ground). Dread: He has been waiting...so...long. Daniel's dead now, you can finally awaken. (He pressed his hand on Dan's chest, and it began to glow dark red, and spark; Dan's body began to shake, and move violently; his eyes opened up, dark red, and he gasped, screaming). (Dread let go of his chest, and stood up, looking down at him; Dan breathed heavily, and then raised his hands up, looking at them in disbelief; he looked up at Dread). Dan: WHO ARE YOU? WHAT AM I? (Dread shoved his hand entirely through his chest, as blood spewed out of Dan's mouth, as well as his eyes dilating over and over). Dread: Come on. WAKE UP. (He shoved his second hand inside his chest as well, and Dan quickly closed his eyes, breathing one last breath; in the doorway, Mig stood, watching everything occur; Dread cocked an eye at him, and sighed heavily, lunging Dan's body at the wall). Mig: You need me, right? Here I am. Dread: Not right now...ugh, you forced my hand. (Dread formed appendages from behind him, and lunged them at Mig; he quickly dodged them, and jumped to the side, rolling up his sleeve, which lied the Gammatrix). Dread: (laughing) So it's come to that, has it? Mig: You're expecting me to use this silly thing to transform into an alien, aren't you? I made a few modifications, or rather, Tekk did, before he oh so'' mysteriously'' disappeared. I imagine that one was on you? (Dread laughed once more, almost maniacally; his eyes widened, and he grew three more appendages, which extended outward and began ripping apart the walls with ease; the ceiling began to crack almost instantly, as smoke and debris began to fill the air). (Mig tabbed the face of the Gammatrix, and it glowed orange, causing his wrist to shake; the skin began to shrink, and veins sprouted out, thumbing wildly, almost painfully; a shiny, obsidian black metal surfaced from it, and the Gammatrix began to shrink, and disappear within the metal; it spread entirely around his hand, reaching his fingertips, and spiking them; orange, vein-y lines began to sprout from his wrist and crawl their way into his hand, where a large circle formed in his palm; he slapped it against his other hand, and it did the same thing; lava orange electric sparks emitted from the bulbs in the palms). Mig: (sighing) Crap... (He looked up, seeing a steel beam beginning to crack on the sides, and lower itself; this beam carried hot steam, which helped spread the warm air from the furnace around the hospital; it suddenly collapsed). (Hesitantly, Mig raised his arms upwards, and the gauntlets dug into Mig's arms, with blood being drawn out, and Mig twitched; the orange veins glowed, and powered the bulbs, which sparked to life, and opened up, shooting a stream of concentrated energy, activated through Mig's nervous system, at the beam; it glowed orange, and shattered to pieces, scattering all around Mig, however missing him; steam shot out, however, beginning to burn the walls, as they cracked and broke, aiding to their destruction). (Mig shot out an array of energy, which formed into the shape of hand; he grabbed onto Dan's body weakly, and pulled him toward him, as more steel beams collapsed, slashing off his two legs; the maniacal laughs of Dread began to cease, as he stared at Mig breaking for an escape, and Dan's body). (Noticing closely, Dan's body began to flash red, and his eyes blinked open as it did so; he cocked a grin, and disappeared into the thick, black smoke, and rubble falling from above, and both sides). (Mig dragged Dan towards the stairwell leading to the lobby floor, however the ceiling collapsed on it; many screams were heard echoing from the top and reaching downwards, as well as crying; Mig lay Dan against a wall, seemingly safe at the time, and tried to find a way to bypass the debris). ''Mig (mentally): Why did I even get his body? What's the point?'' (Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he shook his head, and shook off his mood; he raised his hands at the debris, charged his gauntlets, and fired, blasting a large enough hole for himself, however he forgot about Dan, and sighed). (Suddenly, he felt a tap behind him, and turned around, first looking upwards, and then into the pitch black darkness surrounding him; he clenched his fists). Mig: I swear, if you need me alive, LEAVE ME ALONE. (He heard a scuffle, and then a pop; he blasted into the darkness twice, however saw no silhouette, or heard no reaction from anything inside; he felt something grip his leg, at first softly, and slowly got tighter; he looked down, seeing a human hand around him, and then he kicked it off, backing away slowly). '''Mig: (doubtfully)'' Dan...? (Suddenly, the debris on the staircase lifted into the air, and smashed against the walls nearby, almost merging with them; Mig saw this occur, and turned around, seeing Dan standing up, with his legs back; his eyes were closed, however). Mig: I...(tearing up) how are you alive? How did you do that? What's going on, Dan? Please, I'm honestly scared, I don't know... (Dan opened up his eyes, which were black, with no pupils; he half smiled, and then grabbed Mig by the neck, lunging him upwards through the ceiling; he broke through the floor of the first floor, then the second floor, third, and finally, the rooftop, where he was let go). (Mig, in shock, panted for air, but felt a sharp pain emerge in his rib cage; he tried pulling himself upwards, but it was no use; he twitched, and felt a shadow loom over him; looking around, Dan's face emerged from the darkness, lowering over him; he levitated Mig up off the ground with his hand, and cocked a smile). Dan: I've been...watching you for YEARS. I've been with you since the very damn beginning, Miguel RIVERS. Ah, about time. It's been'' way'' too long. (Dread emerged from the hole in the ceiling, jumping onto the surface, causing a shockwave to erupt; he stood up and blinked longly, looking over at Mig, and then towards Dan). Dread: Ah, hello Apakolipse. (Apakolipse faced Dread, bewildered; he sped towards Dread quickly, grabbed onto his face, and slammed into the ceiling; he dragged his body along the roof, smashing his face into it harder; he threw him into the air, and then forcefully slammed him down; the entire hospital began to shake, and become more unstable, especially after this recent blow to its few remaining support beams). (Mig attempted to activate his gauntlets, however found no such energy to even work up a small spark; Apakolipse was busy with Dread to even bother with Mig, so he took this opportunity to crawl towards the ledge of the hospital; he looked down towards the ground, seeing numerous people running out of the hospital, while smoke and debris fell down; police cars surrounded the scene, followed by firefighters; fires had begun sparking since the ventilation had broken). Mig (mentally):''' What is this hellish nightmare I'm in? Maybe I'm still in a comatose state in bed? No, it can't be. Dan died, but...this isn't Dan. Apakolipse? I have no idea. '' (Apakolipse had lifted Dread into the air once more, and slammed his fists into chest, numerous times; suddenly, his sudden strength and power began to flash away, and Dread was freed; Apakolipse gripped his head tightly, and fell to his knees, panting, and murmuring under his breath). '''Apakolipse: (wincing)'' No...NO...what's happening...? Dread: Daniel is trying to gain control. His subconsciousness still remains within you, Apakolipse. You have to fight it, and listen to me. Apakolipse: Shut up! (Apakolipse faced the sky, screaming suddenly; his eyes turned white all around, and veins began to sprout out around his forehead; Mig heard his cries, and quickly ran over to him, ignoring his strong chest pains; Dread grew an appendage, and blocked Mig's path towards him). Mig: DAN!? FIGHT IT. Dread: We don't want Dan to come back, you realize, right? Dan's dead, these are just the aftershocks. (Suddenly, the ground around Apakolipse began to glow red, and form a circle-like shape; Dread looked in a bit of fear, and began to step back). Mig: What's going on? Dread: He's...he's coming. I failed. I failed miserably. Mig: For once, can you not be so vague and act like I know this shit? I don't know this "he" or whatever the hell. (The same symbol that Dread formed on the ground and was on Mig's chest appeared under Apakolipse, however much larger; it glowed all around, flashing, and sparking; Mig and Dread were swept back from the power of it; Mig regained his balance, and watched carefully; Apakolipse was in the dead center of this, when a duplicate of the symbol appeared in the sky above him). (Red sparks emerged from the top one, and rained down, striking Apakolipse numerous times; blood splattered everywhere, and skin began to peel off; a black silhouette formed from in the middle of the two symbols, with more detail coming alive from it). Figure: Apakolipse? (Apakolipse trembled from the pain, and stared up at the silhouette; suddenly, his eyes reverted to white with a solid colored iris, and he stopped trembling; the figure stood with no reaction). Apakolipse/Dan: You...I remember now. You came to me when I was at the orphanage. You...you inserted this, this thing inside of me. I've had a sentient being inside of me all this time. Figure: '''Yeah, and? '''Apakolipse/Dan: GO TO HELL. YOU TURNED MY BROTHER INTO A MANIAC, YOU INJURED MY NEPHEW, YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU BETRAYED ME AND STOLE MY POWER. Go to hell. (Mig walked over to the area, however Dread yanked him down with an appendage, and wrapped up his legs tightly). Mig: STOP IT. (The figure quickly turned around, distracted by Mig's yelling). Figure: What's wrong, Miggy? Been a little while, hasn't it? Ah, how I miss the old days, don't you? Mig: Why does your voice... Figure: Oh! Right, pardon my appearance. Just an effect, it happens. (The figure raised its arms to the side and into the air, and released a shock wave of red energy; it shattered all the glass within a five mile radius, and also aided in destroying the hospital, which began collapsing slowly but surely; however, suddenly, bodies began to rise into the air, each dark black from the energy wave; Mig blinked, looking around in disbelief, and then turned back towards the figure). Mig: '''You of all things remained alive... (The bodies exploded into bits, as blood was raining down all over Dan, Mig, and Dread; Dread's eye opened up, and the blood rained down inside of him, causing him to regain stamina and energy; Mig fell to his knees once more, and looked up at the figure, as the blood revealed his appearance, of which being Terox). '''Terox: Miss me? (Terox turned towards Dread, and frowned, disappointed). Dread: I'm sorry. I couldn't get Apakolipse into full control. Pslycho and I secured Dan's death, but unfortunately, it just...it didn't happen. Mig: Psylcho!? WHAT IS APAKOLIPSE!? WHAT'S GOING ON? Dan: (struggling) Mig, you...LEAVE. (Terox began to fade in and out suddenly, and he let out a large sigh, and fell to his knees, shaking; Dread ran over to him, and Dan stared up at him, wincing from his inner pain). Terox: Dread, good boy. Come here. Dread: I-I love you like you're my father, of course I would come to you. But, what's wrong? Can't you stay a while longer, or leave the Transmundane? Please, I miss you. (Terox shoved his hand into his forehead, and blood exploded out of it; Dread fell back, and his eye began to grow dimmer, until the redness had disappeared, and his body began to crack; Terox began to glow, and stood back up, although still a bit weakened; he looked down at Dan, and walked over to him, towering over him). (Mig charged up his gauntlets, however he was too late; Terox grabbed onto Dan, and the two symbols above and below them vanished away, along with them). Mig: (shaking) AGH! Screw this! (He gripped the bottom of his left gauntlet, and began to rip off, as skin began to tear as well; he groaned in pain, and suddenly stopped, as the rooftop began to vibrate violently; he noticed underneath him that it was collapsing right under his feet; quickly, he fired an array of energy at the nearest building, however the force of the rooftop caught onto him, and made him lose concentration and balance). (Mig plummeted towards the ground, as the hospital began to collapse beside him; he felt his heart exploding from within his chest, trying to rip out; he breathed in deeply, and blinked hardly, as he smacked into something heard; the snaps of bones were heard, as well as blood splashing onto the ground, and a whoosh noise, and his vision went dark). Category:Tabs Category:Migster7